A Dark Kind of Love
by Moriarty.Sherlock
Summary: Harry isn't actually the son of Lily and James potter. Which is quite a shock for him? No, he's the son of a 'Dark' wizarding family. His name isn't even Harry. Or anything close to Harry. How did he find this out? When did he find this out? Well, those are very good questions. Read and find out. This is a SLASH story. Don't like don't read. TMR/HP
1. Prologue: Birth

A Dark Kind of Love

Prologue: Birth

Tom Riddle's P.O.V:

I got a floo call from Severus saying that Narcissa was going into labor. So that's why i'm in a study with an annoyed vampire and a frazzled veela.

"Lucious Malfoy stop paceing before you ruin the carpet." Severus snapped rubbing his forehead. I snickered at the sight. Severus threw me a glare before getting up and placing a calming hand on Lucious' shoulder. Lucious nodded and sat down only to shoot back up when the mediwitch came in. Lucious was going to say something but she held up her hand to silence him.

"Your wife is good. She's just tired. The children are just fine." She said.

"Children?" Lucious asked. The mediwitch smiled.

"Yes, children. Twins to be exact." The mediwitch said. "Follow me please, gentlemen." The mediwitch walked to the infirmary and into one of the private rooms.

"Narcissa I brought the gentlemen you asked for." She said before leaving. Narcissa smiled at us.

"I would wave you over but I have a twin in each arm." She laughed out. Lucious walked forward almost shyly.

"Come on Lucious they don't bite. They don't even have teeth yet." Narcissa said while giggling. Lucious swallowed before stepping up and grabbing a bundle gently. He looked down at the baby in his arm and smiled. Narcissa gasped. We all looked over at her as she starred at the child in her arms in admiration and awe.

"What Narcissa?" Lucious asked. Narcissa smiled.

"Oh, Luc! He has the most gorgeous eyes in the whole world!" Narcissa cooed. Severus smiled and grabbed the child in Lucious' arms so he could go grab his youngest child. I walked over and looked at the baby. He was small and pale. He also had natural rosy cheeks and a pink mouth that looked to be in a pout. He had a button nose and a head full of black hair. Then he opened his eyes. I gasped at the same time as Lucious did. His eyes were so different yet very unique. His left eye was grey. Like a stormy yet intelligent grey color you'd get from watching a storm. While his right eye was a beautiful electrical blue. I starred into his eyes and something just clicked. Oh my god. I just imprinted on a baby.

Lucious decided to name the first born child, who was the one that looked the most like Lucious, Draconis 'Draco' Lucious Malfoy. Lucious had told Narcissa that she could name the second born child, who was obviously the black haired baby. She named his Scorpius Sirius Malfoy. She chose Sirius after her cousin Sirius Black who she is very close too. Even if he was disowned from the Black family tree. It's also where she says Scorpius got his hair from. She also happened to name him godfather while Lucious named Severus godfather of Draco. She named her sister Bellatrix godmother for both of the twins.

I was working in Lucious' study for the night when I heard a loud crash. I ran off in the direction of the crash, which happened to be the twin's nursery. I ran in just as the intruder dis-apperated away. Narcissa ran in a grabbed a crying Draco hugging him to her chest. She fell to her knees sobbing holding onto Draco for dear life. Lucious put his arms around his family and starred at the twin's crib. As mother, father, and child wept for the lost twin.

Third person P.O.V:

What no-one knew was that 15 years from now a boy would go through his inheritance and a family would be renewed. This boy would go through 15 tough years but as they say. Good things come to though that wait!


	2. Chapter 1: Inheritance

**Harry's POV:**

Pain. That's all I felt as my uncle threw me in my cupboard. It was about eleven o'clock on June 4th. I couldn't fall asleep. All the sudden there was a sharp pain in my back. All too soon I was screaming in pain. I was glad that I put a silencing charm around the room. After what felt like an hour the pain went away and there were two pops. I turned around to see two letters floating down onto my 'bed'. I also saw a pair of black wings. I wasn't as surprised to see the wings. Actually, I was freaking out on the inside. So I slowly grabbed the top letter and opened it.

 **'Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **Happy birthday. My name is Griphook and I work at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. First off when a young wizard or witch turns fifteen they** **are considered adults. Some of these families have creature blood in their family. Your family is one of these families. There was a little problem with finding your birth certificate. We did find it though. Now I want to tell you that this is 100% true. After reading this please come to see us. Just hold your birth certificate and say 'Phoenix'. Thanks for your time.**

 **Griphook,**  
 **Gringotts Manager'**

I put that letter down and grabbed the second envelope. I opened it and read what it said. No time to freak out about all the lies I got told I have to wait a couple minutes.

 **'Birth Certificate**

 **Child:** **Scorpius Sirius Malfoy**

 **Adoption name: Harry James Potter**

 **Mother:** **Narcissa Malfoy**

 **Adoption Mother: Lily Potter (Deceased)**

 **Father:** **Lucious Malfoy**

 **Adoption Father: James Potter (Deceased)**

 **Sibling(s):** **Draconis Lucious Malfoy (Older Twin *Dominate*)**

 **Lord to:**  
 **Black**  
 **Potter**  
 **Evans**  
 **LeFay**  
 **Gryffindor**  
 **Ravenclaw**

 **Heir to:**  
 **Malfoy**  
 **Slytherin**

 **Creature inheritance:**

 **Creature:** **Veela**  
 ***Submissive with protective dominate streaks***

 **Mate:** **Vampire**  
 ***Dominate***

 **Veela's** **are very protective creatures. They have wings that, when feeling threatened or they feel protective of their mates, turn from soft beautiful feathers to a sharp knife-like feathers that only their mate can touch without being harmed because mates can not intentionally harm their other halves. This helps keep them and their mates safe while the threat can't hurt them without dying. The wing also blocks them from all spells. Even the Killing Curse, and the Crucio Curse. A Veela's wings represent their magic quality. Black, gray, or white. Black being the highest level. This is all the information we have on Veela's.'**

I reread it before placing it in my pocket. I put in my head in my hands and sobbed. I have family and they hate me! I sobbed until I exhausted myself and fell asleep.

 **Draco's POV:**

I waited on my bed for the pain that was my creature inheritance. So imagine the horror when the pain started almost an hour early. I screamed in agony causing my mum and dad to run in.

"It's way too early," Mum said clutching my hand. I closed my eyes and saw a flash of something that wasn't my life. A purple-faced muggle was beating a small figure. The small figure looked up and I saw black hair and two eyes. The left was gray and the right one was electric blue. The pain that flashed in his eyes brought forth my Veela side.

"Scorpius!" I screamed at the top of my lungs sitting straight up from my bed panting.

"Draco dear," my mum asked.

"Yes, mum?" I answered.

"Why did you scream your brothers' name?" She asked.

"Scorpius. He's alive. I saw him. He was being beaten by a purple faced whale of a muggle. We have to save him!" I said frantically. Mum started sobbing and dad's wings burst from his back.

"We'll go to Gringotts tomorrow to see if we can get his birth certificate. It should state who adopted him. So that may lead to where he is living. Plus, we had to go there tomorrow anyways to see what you are Lord and Heir of." Dad said pulling mom up from the floor.

"Get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Dad said pulling mum out of my room. I laid down and closed my eyes. A tear ran down my cheek. Please let my twin be okay...


	3. Chapter 2: Gringotts

**Scorpius's POV:**

I went to sleep to get back any energy that I could. I woke up way before the Dursley's. I always woke up before them. I quickly packed up the most important things I own. I planned to get some new clothes after I visit Gringotts. I picked up the letter from Gringotts and said the code word.  
"Phoenix." In a flash of light and a hook at my navel, I was portkeyed to Gringotts. I walked forwards to the front desk.  
"I'm here to see Griphook," I said politely. The goblin looked up.  
"Name?" He asked.  
"Scorpius Malfoy," I said. He nodded and told me to follow him. I followed him down a corridor that was to his left to a door at the end said corridor.  
He led me in and told me to wait. I waited for five minutes before Griphook finally came into the office.  
"You say that you are Scorpius Malfoy. Well you don't mind if we take a blood test to prove if this is true, do you?" Griphook said sneering at me. He didn't wait for an answer. He just grabbed a sharp dagger and forcefully grabbed my arm. He held up my pointer finger and nicked the skin to make it bleed. He grabbed a glass bowl sitting on his desk and dropped my blood into it.  
"Hey!" I yelped at suddenly having a knife carve into me. I jerked my hand back and Griphook put down the dagger down on his desk. He wasn't paying any attention to me. He just took a clear potion and poured it into the bowl that held my blood. He then took out a quill and dipped it into the mixture. The mixture rose into the quill in the spot that the ink is held in. He pulled out some parchment and placed the quill on it. He let it go and it just started writing onto the parchment. When the quill stopped writing he picked up the parchment and looked at it. He sneered.  
"Seems that you weren't lying about being Scorpius Malfoy." Griphook sneered. 'Was he hoping that I was lying so he could do something?' I wondered.  
"So Mr. Malfoy what do you need?" Griphook asked.  
"I need to get some money out of my vault and I want to change the wards on Grimmauld Place and change the secret keeper from Albus Dumbledore to me," I said. Griphook smiled a very sharp and nasty smile.  
"You are no longer under Dumbledore's thumb?" Griphook asked.  
"No. Even if Dumbledore didn't place me with the Potter's he did place me with the Dursleys and that is something I would have a problem forgiving. Then to not help and to purposely set up different tests for me to complete while at Hogwarts made it even worse. I hate him. He will be going to Azkaban or he will be killed. Whichever one comes first." I said.  
"Let's get you to your vault."

 **Draco's POV:**

Mum and Father and I were up at seven for breakfast. We ate quickly before flooing over to Diagon Alley. We walked to Gringotts and went up to the teller goblin.  
"Master Goblin. We need to speak to Master Griphook." Father said.  
"Let me see if Master Griphook is done with his last client." The goblin said before leaving and going down the corridor on the left. When he came back he motioned for us to follow him. We entered the office and took a seat.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Young Master Malfoy. What may I do for you this fine morning?" Griphook asked a nasty sneer on his face.  
"We wanted to know if we could have our missing son's birth certificate," Father said.  
" I am sorry but when a child turns of age they are giving their birth certificate. We are no longer have possession of Scorpius Malfoy's birth certificate." Griphook said.  
Mum started to tear up.  
"Thank you, Master Griphook for your time." Father helped mother up before leaving. I stood up and went to follow.  
"Young Master Malfoy. Your brother wanted me to tell you that he should be getting ahold of you soon." Griphook said before leaving the office. I smiled and left the office to follow my mother and father. My brother would be contacting soon. Then hopefully we can finally meet.


End file.
